Path of Endless Fire
by Wildcat023
Summary: Raylan Givens returns to Kentucky only to find some surprises along the way when he teams up with another Police Officer.
1. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show, only those who aren't in the show, and the storyline is mine, but might have some similarities here and there to help me with some content, but I am not trying to copy anything. This is my first Justified story, so please bare with me... I hope you enjoy it!**

**Path of Endless Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

**

* * *

**

Raylan Givens parked his car next to his boss, Chief Deputy, Art Mullen's vehicle outside of Klink's Drug Store in Lexington, Kentucky. He cut the engine, put his tan Stetson hat on, and pushed open the car door while his gaze stayed on the scene in front of him.

"Put down your weapon and walk out with your hands over your head!" a police officer ordered over a megaphone.

"What happened?" Raylan asked Art, his right hand on his hip, next to his holstered gun, eyes still on the store.

"Some idiot decided to rob the store in broad day-light," Art replied, shaking his head.

"Some people have shitty ideas running through their heads," Raylan said as he watched a SWAT Team move in closer, getting in position. "When did they get here?"

"Fifteen minutes after we were called," Art answered.

Raylan stepped forward, walking to the SWAT Commanding Officer. "Do you mind if I try talking to him?"

The Officer looked at him. "What good would that do?"

"Maybe a lot more than shooting him," he replied

The Officer sighed. "You have five minutes."

Raylan nodded, making his way closer to the store entrance before stopping a couple hundred yards, standing next to Tim Gutterson and Rachel Brooks, two people he worked with, that were next to one of the SWAT cars. "What's his name?" he asked Tim.

"Bradley Hayes," Tim responded.

Raylan turned around to face another officer standing a few feet from him; he walked over and held out his hand. "May I?" referring to the man's megaphone in his hand. The officer shrugged, handing him the object. Raylan went back to where he stood previously and began speaking to the man inside the store. "Bradley Hayes, this is U.S. Marshal, Raylan Givens. I hear you are trying to rob this place," he said walking closer to the store. "If you do what you're told, nobody will get hurt," he continued, his eyes staring at one of the windows, waiting to see movements from inside. "If you can hear me, let me see your face through the window."

"You're crazy!" Bradley Hayes shouted, not showing himself to them.

"I get that a lot," Raylan said matter-of fact. "I just want to see who I'm speaking with."

"You can forget it!"

Raylan nodded. "Okay." He saw the man's silhouette move from one side of the window to the other. "If I can make a deal with you, will you come out?"

The man didn't respond for a minute. "No."

"What if I made it really good, would you consider it then?"

"Maybe…" Bradley replied.

"That's a start…" Raylan talked with Bradley for a couple of minutes, hoping he can keep the situation from going wrong. He stood there, megaphone at his side, waiting for Bradley's latest response to Raylan's deal.

The door to the store opened slowly before Bradley stepped out sideways, his right side showing first, then his left arm rose up with a shot-gun in his hand, finger on the trigger. Everyone raised their weapons, ready to fire when ordered. Raylan grabbed his pistol, cocked it, and pointed it at Bradley.

"Drop the weapon, now!"

The sound from the guns filled the air when the Officers fired their weapons at Bradley who pointed his firearm at them. Bradley fell backward with the shot-gun hitting the ground, blood poured out of him within seconds while choking on his own blood that was now covering his lips. They rushed over to the dying man, kicking the gun away from him as they pointed their weapons at him, taking precaution.

Raylan followed their lead; placing his 45 Caliber Glock back in his holster. Sighing, he watched as they started to take care of Bradley Hayes. "If he had just done what he was told," he spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"They wanted him dead or alive… I guess he chose death instead of jail time."

Raylan turned around, surprised; he came face to face with a woman who looked as if she had just walked out of a court house the way she dressed. "Excuse me?"

"From what I heard, they didn't care if they got him dead or alive. Such a shame, too, he seemed like he was a nice fella," she replied, her hazel eyes locking with his. "Kate Johnson," she lifted her arm up to shake his hand.

Raylan stood there, eyebrow raised, he shook her hand. "Raylan Givens."

"I know. The U.S. Marshal who shot the man in Florida," she said.

"How did you hear about that?" he asked, slightly taken aback she would know about it.

"It's a small town, Mr. Givens. People talk."

* * *

Raylan knocked on the door of Kate Johnson's home a couple of days later, and then he looked around, waiting for her to get to the door, hearing a fate sound of a dog barking from down the street. The wind blew slightly, sending a chill down his spine; Kentucky can be chilly sometimes at night. Facing the door again, he re-adjusted his hat.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Givens?" Kate asked, opening the door further.

"Ms. Johnson, I will get right to it, your father contacted my boss about an assignment you're on and my boss told me that I should go with you," Raylan said, getting right to the point.

Kate nodded, leaning up against the door frame. "Correction: my father told your boss to tell you to join me. He always tries to have someone come along with me, even when it's not necessary."

"I can see why, in this line of work, it can be dangerous."

Kate smirked. "Well, I am a big girl and can handle myself in tough situations."

"I believe you can. I still have to go with you, my boss and probably your father too, will have my ass handed to me if I didn't."

Kate laughed. "I'm sure they would. Actually, my father probably would shoot you instead… he doesn't do things lightly when I'm concerned," she informed him, standing up straight. "Do you want to come inside and have a drink?"

"Sure."

"I got Bud light, that alright?" she asked, heading down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Raylan responded, closing the door behind him before following her.

"What do you think, being back in Kentucky?" she wondered, handing him the bottle.

Taking the cap off, he took a swig of the cold beverage, shrugging. "It looks the same, has the same people from what I can tell."

"You're right," she agreed. "It is the same in many ways… but one thing that is different," she started, taking a sip from her drink, "is that there are new and old criminals here."

"I'm sure there are," he agreed.

"Why did you come back?"

"I didn't. I was transferred when I killed that guy back in Miami."

"That sucks," she said now heading into living-room.

Following her, he answered, "You're tellin' me."

The two sat down on the seats, facing each other.

"How'd you become a cop?" he asked, taking another gulp of his drink.

"A couple of years ago my mother was killed, shot to death," she started, thinking back on that unforgettable day. "My father was out that night, and I was out of town for a couple of days, so my mother was home alone… someone came by and shot her right through the window of the car when she was either just getting home or about to leave, they probably didn't realize they were about to shoot the wrong person… I suppose they didn't care who they shot at that point. The bullet hit her in the head, killing her instantly," she explained, looking away from him as she took a sip from her beer.

"Were they ever found?"

She shook her head. "Nope, and we have been looking ever since. I suppose it's not worth it anymore in my father's eyes…"

"What about you?" he asked, tilting his head a little, trying to find out the answer by just looking at her.

"I haven't given up, and I don't think I will until I know that the killer, or killers, has been thrown in jail, or is dead," she replied with a sigh. "You probably think I'm nuts for continuing the search after a couple of years."

"I would do the same thing."

She was about to say something when all of a sudden, the windows shattered into a million of pieces, and bullets went flying in every which way.


	2. Getting Out Of Dodge

I'm sorry for the major delay in the uploading of chapter two, I was having some issues with my computer and with the chapter, but I hope you like it!**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting out of dodge**

* * *

Raylan and Kate were on the floor, their backs to the walls with their guns drawn. Kate moved closer to the living room window where Raylan was and peered out carefully, checking for any signs of movement.

"Who would do this?" Raylan asked, looking at her.

"I don't know," came her reply as she re-positioned herself against the wall. "Whoever did this, I'm goin' to find them and kill them."

The tone of her voice told him she meant business. He lowered his weapon to reach for his cell phone to call for back-up. His fingers were about to press the first digit when something flew through the broken window, landing on the floor in front of them with a loud thud. The two stared at it for a moment before Kate bent forward, grabbing it with her free hand. "It has a note," she told him as she pulled the torn piece of paper off the rock and unfolded it." It says to get out of dodge before someone gets hurt."

"Some first warnin'"

"You're tellin' me," Kate agreed, tossing the paper down on the floor before looking outside again.

Raylan began dialing the number for back-up. "Maybe it's best to re-locate."

Kate looked at him with an expression that told him she didn't want to hear that. "You can forget it," she told him standing up, setting her gun down on the table beside her. "I'm not moving just because someone wants to start something with me."

Raylan stood up while putting his gun back in his holster. "They shot up your house, Kate."

"I don't give a shit. They can't scare me that easily, Raylan."

"Scare you? Shooting you looks more like it," he said pointing to the broken glass and bullets. "They don't care about scaring you, so you need to leave here before they come back."

"And go where? Do you honestly think I have a back-up house somewhere? Leaving will only give them the satisfaction, and I'm not giving them that."

He sighed. "Fine, but for tonight you should stay somewhere, it wouldn't be a good idea to stay."

"I have no place to go."

"I think I know a place."

The two stayed there until back-up got there before Raylan took her to the Motel.

Kate raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look at him once they reached the motel. "You stay here?"

"For now, yes," he replied, opening the car door and climbed out, now walking around the vehicle to her side.

Kate followed his lead, grabbing her bag from the back seat. "If you think I'm staying with you, you can forget it."

Raylan smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said over his shoulder, walking to the front desk.

Kate stood there by the car, bag still in her hand as she watched him inside. Sighing, she looked around, wishing things had been different. She never imagined she would have to leave her home to stay at a Motel. "Where did I go wrong…" she muttered to herself, shaking her head in disbelieve and frustration.

"Room 14," Raylan said, holding up the key.

"I'll pay you back," she promised, grabbing the key before looking at each door to find Room 14. She found it on the far end, so she began walking to it.

Raylan stood there, his eyes on her. He noticed how she kept her brown hair up in a bun, and her clothes still looked as if she had walked out of a court house. He guessed she was around 5'8, in her mid to late thirties. His eyes rose up quickly when he heard her clear her throat.

Smirking, knowing she caught him checking her out. "By the way, what room are you in?"

"8."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Raylan nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Goodnight…" she said, opening her door. "Hey, Raylan?" she turned to face him again.

"Yes?"

"Don't let anyone shoot up your place," she joked.

He laughed, "I'll try my best to not let that happen."

* * *

"Raylan, come here," Art called out from his office when he saw Raylan the next day.

Raylan stepped into the office, re-adjusting his hat.

"Sit down."

Starring at him with confusion, he sat down.

"Paul Johnson called me this morning and told me you were with Kate Johnson last night-"

"I know what you're thinking, and it wasn't like that," Raylan interrupted him.

"I heard that one before," Art said, referring to when Raylan got with Ava Crowder.

"Yes, I was with her, but only to talk about her assignment she's on and nothing more."

"Alright," Art said, grabbing a folder and set it down in front of Raylan. "Here is the information on her case, in case she didn't tell you. Paul made it clear he doesn't want her on it."

Grabbing the folder, Raylan began reading it. "You gotta be kiddin' me…"

* * *

Kate opened the door when she heard a knock. "Come on in."

"Why didn't you tell me that the case involves a guy who blew up a building and beats woman?"

"Why does it matter?"

"This man has done more than I can count, and now you want to come face to face with him?" he said, stepping inside the room.

"Maybe because this asshole has hurt people I know," she answered, walking back to the table, grabbing the man's rap sheet, "Him not being in jail pisses me the hell off."

Raylan closed the door and took a seat. "This is personal, then."

"You bet."

"Those kinds of things never end well."

"Yeah…"

"Listen, I will talk to this guy, and save you the time."

"I'm going with or without you, so you can't stop me," she said seriously.

"I'm taking lead, then."

"Fine," she said, now standing up. "Let's go."

He stood up, following her out of the Motel room.

The two pulled up to a broken down, two-story house in Harlan. Raylan looked at the house, seeing that the paint was peeling off all over; the grass had gone brown and hadn't been cut in some time. They walked up the pathway leading to the front door.

"What the hell do you want?" the man asked once he opened the door.

"Shane, can we come in?" Kate asked, trying not to show him her true tone toward him.

"Hell no, bitch!" Shane snapped angrily, showing his dislike toward them.

Raylan stepped forward. "Call her a bitch again and you will have to answer to me."

"Bite me!"

"Alright, enough with this bullshit," Kate said, stepping past Raylan, pushing Shane back into the house.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Shane yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Kate pushed him into a chair forcefully. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Raylan stood there surprised by how she was acting toward him. "So much for me taking lead," he mumbled to himself, walking into the house.

"Screw you!"

Raylan opened his mouth to say something when he watched Kate get closer to Shane, her pistol now under his chin.

"Say one more thing like that again and I promise you I will pull the trigger," she warned him.

"Tell this woman to get the hell out of my face!" Shane snarled, looking at Raylan.

"If I were you, I would listen to her if you don't want to be dead."

"Tell me where Sean is," Kate said, referring to Shane's twin while staring at him, holding her gun firmly under his chin.

"Go to hell!"

Kate shook her head. "You just won't learn."

The three of them heard a gun cocking before a new voice chimed in.

Raylan reached for his pistol when the man pointed his at him. "Don't bother; the bullet will be through you before you can pull yours out of the holster."

"Are you going to bet your life on it?" Raylan asked.

Ignoring him, the man looked at Kate and Shane. "Back away from him or I will make you."

Kate lowered her weapon as she stepped backwards slowly.

"I'm going to say this once more; get the hell out or we will shoot you," Shane spoke standing up from the chair

Knowing they weren't going to get out of there alive if they continued the confrontation, so Kate placed her gun in her pants behind her back, as she glanced at Raylan, watching him starring at the two men. "Tell Sean I'm looking for him," she said to the two men in front of her.

"Oh, believe me I will," Shane assured her, his dislike of her still present in his voice.

Raylan and Kate walked to the car, glancing back toward the house in case the two men decided to do something while their backs were to them. Raylan grabbed Kate's arm, stopping her from taking another step. "What were you thinking?"

Kate glanced down at his hand before meeting his eyes. "Do you mind letting go?" she stepped back a bit, sighing, after he let go. "Look, you may not approve the way I handle things, but sometimes you have to show them who's the boss."

"Oh, so you think pulling out your firearm is the way to do it?" he shook his head. "You don't do that with these types of people, it will only piss them off even more. If you had done that with me not here, it probably would have ended with you in a body bag," he said truthfully.

"Well thank you Raylan for the newsflash, I didn't think of that," she said sarcastically, opening the passenger side door, climbing inside without another word.

"This isn't going to end well…" Raylan mumbled to himself, making his way to the driver's side. The car's engine roared to life and Raylan sped out of the driveway, wanting to get as far away as possible from the property.


End file.
